


Cold

by Little_Stargazer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stargazer/pseuds/Little_Stargazer
Summary: She wanted to hate him- no… she did hate him for who he had become, but she couldn't embrace it. She'd stick to his side, being the light that lit up his dark, even if it ended up killing her. Wasn't that love, after all?





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: N/A
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belong to their rightful owners.
> 
> To-Know Information:  
> Siblings!Taishi(Toma) and Kagome.  
> Feudal adventures did happen. (Though, there will be lots of changes to them.)  
> Abuse-mention.  
> Kagome is ~25/26 years old.

_The metal taste that washed over her tongue was abrupt and sudden enough that she ended up falling to her knees. She felt the warm crimson on her lips. She could taste it- she could taste so much of it. Slowly, she glanced down. Her eyes landed on the wound tearing through her light blue dress and staining the delicate fabric a sickening color._

" _ **Ka… Ka-chan?"**_

_The weak voice caused her to look up, and she smiled at the man standing a few paces away from her. His expression reminded her of a kicked puppy as he stood there, silently observing what he had done. She attempted to clamber back up to her feet, and she stood on shaking legs. One hand clutched at her wound while she held the other out to him._

" _ **I'm here, Tsurugi-kun,"**_   _she whispered to him. Tears built up in his eyes as he stepped closer to her, falling to his knees once he was close enough and burying his face against her bloody midsection. The sound of the cracking and breaking ceiling reached her ears, and she attempted to tug the golden-eyed man up to his feet. He wailed louder, his hands finding purchase in her dress as he clung to her as if his life depended on it. With a sorrowful smile, she fell back to her knees and cradled his head in her lap._

" _ **I… I…"**_   _he cried, stumbling out a broken and difficult to comprehend apology as he pressed his face harder against her lap. She sat there, gently threading her fingers through his hair. The pool of red they sat in stained his clothing, her blood turning the previously white fabric into a vibrant red._

" _ **It's okay,"**_   _she murmured softly as she kept petting him._ " _ **We'll be okay, Tsurugi-kun."**_

_She knew her words were lies. She wouldn't be okay, but she was okay with lying to him to make him feel better. The pain she felt was starting to go numb, and she closed her eyes as she began to hum a broken lullaby of sorts. Half-way through her humming, she heard the same loud cracking, and she looked up. Kagome lifted Tsurugi's head up and caressed his cheeks with her cold fingertips. His tear-filled gold eyes met her cold blue ones, and she gently pressed their foreheads together. The simple action brought more tears to his eyes, and he clung to her wrists so she wouldn't let go._

" _ **Let's go, okay?"**_   _she murmured, closing her eyes as she leaned against him._ " _ **We'll leave together. Let's be a family. Yeah… that sounds so nice, doesn't it, Tsurugi-kun?"**_

_She felt him tremble at her words, and she heard the sob he gave in response. She opened her eyes and gave a tug as she fought to pull herself back up to her feet. Her legs trembled worse than before, but she didn't give up. She kept pulling at Tsurugi until he stood up with her._

" _ **Ka-chan…"**_   _his voice was soft and weighed down by the threat of more tears. She smiled at him in response, throwing her arms around him once they both were back on their feet. During that moment, the cracking sound coming from above them returned. It was the loudest it had ever been, and she glanced up just as a smaller portion broke free. The crumbling building was starting to collapse in on itself._

_Her eyes returned to the man still standing with her. She took a deep breath before pressing her palms to his chest and pushing him back with as much strength as she could manage._

_She shoved Tsurugi away from her and out of the way as the rest of the ceiling above her broke free and plummeted to the ground. Kagome avoided meeting his eyes this time, not wanting her last sight to be his broken expression, and she offered him a truly happy smile as the ceiling fell on top of her._

'I'm sorry, Tsurugi… for lying to you like that...'


End file.
